


Dianna Agron Commission

by galianogangster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Art, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Drawing, Drawings, Fanart, Fanarts, Gen, Pomeranians, Portrait, Portraits, pomeranian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A commissioned portrait of Dianna Agron with a Pomeranian for my friend. Done back in 2011!





	Dianna Agron Commission

 

A commissioned portrait of Dianna Agron with a Pomeranian for my friend. Done back in 2011! 


End file.
